


Senate Submission

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sith!Obi-Wan, We got wild with this one, i am not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When Obi-Wan turns to the dark side, how will this affect his relationship with a certain senator?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Senate Submission

Padmé chewed her lip as she paced outside the door. She was in her senatorial robes, an emergency meeting had been called for later that day. She knew terrible things were on the horizon for the Republic, but the knowledge that Obi-Wan was at the heart of it? That was almost too much. Surely the man she loved still had some good in him. He _had_ to. The way that his eyes always softened when he saw her? The way he murmured so many times that he loved her in the silence as they held each other, almost as if he was worried of breaking the spell of the moment? Surely that man was still in there somewhere. She couldn’t accept the idea that Obi-Wan, her gentle, sweet Obi-Wan had become a monster. That would have been too much to bear. No, she’d find a way to break through to him. She must.

“The emperor will see you now,” a droid told her as the door opened. She swallowed, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room.

“Darling,” Obi-Wan purred, “I wondered when you would come to me.”

She could see him across the room, but it felt like he had said the words into her ear, causing a chill up her spine. The air was dense, almost suffocating. She felt like she couldn’t breathe in her Senate robes. A prickle of fear prodded the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. He would never hurt her… would he?

“After the events with the Chancellor and the business with the Jedi Temple, I didn’t know what to believe. The last time I saw you, you were heading off to Mustafar to handle a Sith Lord. When they said that you had returned… _that you had taken power_ …” she trailed off, stepping further into the room, “I needed to see you for myself.” She took in his simple clothing. He had traded layers of beige for tight dark brown pants and an even tighter black shirt.

He turned towards her then, his yellow eyes focusing on hers. She fought back the urge to gasp.

“Needed to see me for yourself because you were worried about my well-being? Or to see whether the rumors were true?” Obi-Wan asked, striding over to her. “Well, darling, which is it?”

“Why couldn’t it be both?” Padmé reached out to him, cupping his face. Her touch was gentle. His eyes closed and he exhaled. Obi-Wan reached up to snatch her wrist a little too harshly.

“You’re scared,” he murmured. “Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate… _and well, my dear, we all know where hate leads_.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “You’re hurting me.”

“Sorry, darling. I forgot my own strength.” He opened his hand so she could free her wrist, watching her rub her skin soothingly.

“Why are you doing this?” she sighed.

“I’m doing it for you, Padmé. To give you the galaxy you deserve, to give our children the best,” he replied as if he were talking to a toddler who needed help comprehending, “Don’t you want that life?”

“Not like this,” she whispered. “ _Never like this_. This isn’t democracy. This is… this is tyranny!”

“Because democracy was working so well,” his voice dripped with disdain.

She flinched as if she had been slapped. “The Republic is not meant to be ruled by one man alone. It’s a conglomerate. Each planet gets to retain their own liberty.”

“At what cost, my dear? The safety of these worlds increases exponentially with the loss of freedoms. You cannot have both. Would you rather be safe or free?” He rebutted.

She shook her head in disbelief. “I… I don’t know you.”

He reached out and grabbed her chin. “Don’t lie. You may be a politician, Padmé, but at least you’ve always been honest.”

She jerked her head back from his grip. “You’re not the man I fell in love with,” she said firmly.

“No? Maybe you just need a reminder,” he mused as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Reflexively, her hands rested on his chest. Despite herself, her heart skipped a beat at the closeness, causing her cheeks to flush in betrayal.

“Seems like your body remembers me,” he murmured, bending his head to speak in her ear. He licked a stripe up her neck, causing Padmé to gasp. “Oh, my dear, you _know_ me, and _I know every inch of you_.”

His lips attached to her skin, leaving angry red marks across her pale neck, reminders to anyone who looked that she was his. Her hands slid into his hair as she moaned his name. Obi-Wan moved to kiss her hungrily, swallowing her moans. His eyes were open as he kissed her so he could guide them towards the Chancellor’s Podium. His hands struggled with the layers of her robes. Force, the woman needed to wear simpler ensembles, but he knew she wouldn’t forgive him if he ripped them. Not that she’d be forgiving him in the future anyway. Not after what he was about to do. He got her down to her slip, hefting the bundle of fabric off the side of the podium. The slip he cared less about. He ripped the fabric to expose her breasts, kneeling down to take one into his mouth.

“ _Obi_ ,” Padmé moaned, leaning back against the railing of the podium, her hands pulled him against her. The feeling of his beard on her skin tickled, but she’d always loved it, always loved him. His hands kneaded her thighs as he slid her slip higher and higher.

“Oh, darling, see, you know me. You know me in the most intimate way one being can know another,” he murmured as he planted a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

Padmé’s breath caught in her throat as she saw his eyes were almost back to their brilliant blue. A wicked thought entered her mind, maybe she could seduce him back to the light. She pulled him back up towards her, kissing him hard. Her hands slipped between them to undo his belt and pants. As much as seeing him as a Sith unnerved her, she had to admit that the minimal layers worked to her advantage right now. Her hand cupped him, giving him a gentle squeeze which earned her a hiss. He was hot in her hand, and she couldn’t wait to have him in other places. He smirked down at her as he pulled himself out of his pants.

“Bend over, darling,” he commanded.

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” she purred, obliging. She gripped the railing of the Chancellor’s podium as she felt him line up and thrust into her.

“Oh, Obi,” she moaned. “I love you.”

“I know you do, darling,” he replied, spanking her slightly. He set a bruising pace, turning her into a moaning mess. He gripped her hip with one hand and with the other, he pressed the button activating the podium. Padmé was focusing so much on fucking herself on his dick that she hadn’t noticed the podium start to rise. The murmuring Senate went silent as they caught view of the sight. Obi-Wan smirked. His grin widened when he felt Padmé still her motions. His hands on her hips held her in place.

“Look at how far your precious Senator has fallen,” He boomed, wrapping an arm around her waist. He straightened her up so that they were fucking while standing. His arms held her flush against him. One hand tweaking her nipples in full view of everyone while the other slid down to play with her clit. It was humiliating, but she was also turned on. After so many years of hiding their relationship, being owned in front of everyone affected her. Obi-Wan continued to fuck her, but she bit back moans.

“Let them hear you, darling,” he murmured in her ear. “Let them know how good you feel.”

His hand on her clit sped up the tight circles, causing her to moan loudly. She rested her head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, unintentionally locking eyes with Bail Organa who had to turn away, his face flushed at the sight.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the room, a picture of composure, but Padmé knew he was close. His thrusts were getting sloppy, and he let out a small grunt. Padmé herself was close. She felt her body start to wind up, tension building as her orgasm built. She felt it spill over, causing her to cry loudly out in pleasure. Her cry echoed on the Senate walls, covering up Obi-Wan’s guttural groan as he came inside her. After his hips stilled, he removed himself and loosened his grip on her body. After putting himself back in his pants, he eased Padmé onto her knees next to him, hand in her hair to keep her face visible.

“Let this prove who’s in charge now,” Obi-Wan bellowed, the yellow tint back in his eyes. “You will submit to the Empire, _to me_ , or your worlds will be fucked into submission.”

The Senate was in an uproar, but Obi-Wan was not taking questions at this time. He smirked as he lowered the podium back down into his offices.

“You used me,” Padmé said softly from her place on the floor.

“You were enjoying it,” he shrugged.

“Do you even love me anymore?” She asked, wincing at how her voice cracked.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “Of course! That’s why I decided to build our Empire.”

Padmé shook her head sadly. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have used me like this.”

She pushed herself off the floor, trying to regain some dignity in her state of dishevelment. She put her dress back on.

“Padmé, please,” Obi-Wan replied, eyes softening, but still the same yellow hue. He got off the podium to go to her.

“If you loved me, I would have been enough. You wouldn’t need all _this_.” She brushed past him towards the door. She stopped and offered him a curtsy.

“Emperor Kenobi,” she added, her voice cold. “Enjoy your Empire, but just remember that it’s lonely at the top.”


End file.
